Përdoruesi diskutim:Dori
__TOC__ *Vendosni mesazhet në fund, dhe firmosini me ~~~~. *Kjo faqe është pastruar, shikoni historikun për mesazhet e vjetra. Më le një mesazh / leave me a message ---- Hi Welcome to wikinews EN. I have no idea what language sq is , (looks slightly like french and a bit like german) So i don't speak it obviously. However since you regestered at Wikinews (en), I assume you speak english. So, welcome to wikinews, hope you like it. You may want to see the full welcome. I'm posting this here in acordance to your instructions at your talk page. Happy editing. →wikinews:en:user:bawolff 2005 Dhjetor 11 02:52 (UTC) :I just noticed you edited your talk page to say to come here, so i assumed you were new. Happy editing. 24.65.52.133 2005 Dhjetor 11 03:17 (UTC) Foto Prishtina Unë nuk e kam të qartë, por sa e di ne mund ta prezentojmë ashtu si deri më tani. Nëse është nevoja ne mund ta ndryshojmë licencen (pasi që po duket se është përdorur gabimisht). Për autorin e saj kryesorja kanë qenë ato kushte të prezentuara në ato letra të këmbuara.--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 18 21:03 (UTC) Të gjitha të drejtat e rezervuara © 2004 Punimet në të cilat është bërë shënimi i tillë janë të lejuara të kopjohen apo duhet ndonjë leje. Dhe nëse janë të lejuara a duhet cekur burimi nga i cili vije punimi.--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 20 02:51 (UTC) :Keto punime s'mund te kopjohen. Mund te perdoren vetem faktet dhe citime shume te shkurtra si "fair use" (te pakten ne Amerike). S'eshte problemi tek Copyright apo tek burimi, por tek ajo qe thote se "Të gjitha të drejtat e rezervuara." Edhe GFDL punon nen Copyright, por te jep me shume te drejta. Dori | Diskuto 2005 Dhjetor 20 04:39 (UTC) Informacion Ne rradhe te pare urime per faqen, fundja mendoj se eshte nje krenari per ne shiqiptaret te kontribuojme ne dhenien e nje numri te madh infromacionesh ne gjuhen tone. Une gjate dites se sotme kam plotesuar disa artikuj (sporti, lojrat olimike dimerore, kaloresit, 30 shkurti). Gjithashtu disponoj 300 materiale te tjera mbi te cilat zoteroj te drejte te plote autori duke qene se i kam perkthyer vete. Ndersa per cilesine mund te gjykoni vete por me duhet tju informoj se materialet e mia jane perdorur ne media pasi 270 prej tyre jane biografi. :Faleminderit dhe mire se erdhet tek Wikipedia, gjithashtu pune te mbare. Do te ishte me mire po ta hapnit nje , ne menyre te tille komunikacioni me perdoruesit e tjere do te jete me i lehte. Per sa i perket punimeve tuaja, ato do te jene te mirepritura. Vetem duhet te keni kujdes se autori origjinal mban te drejtat e tij per sa i perket veprave te perkthyera. Dori | Diskuto 2005 Dhjetor 21 13:56 (UTC) YurikBot Hi. Thanks for the support. I think you can simply mark me as a bot in sq if you are a beurocrat. Thanks! (--en:user:yurik 2005 Dhjetor 24 04:55 (UTC)) :You need a steward to change those permissions (I think). Dori | Diskuto 2005 Dhjetor 24 05:16 (UTC) Monobook I kam bërë disa ndryshime (ndoshta e ke vërejtur) në MediaWiki:Monobook.js dhe MediaWiki:Monobook.css, shpresoj se nuk kamë bërë ndonjë gabim. Deri tani s ka patur ndonjë problem.--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 27 03:42 (UTC) :S'e kam idense se cfare bejne keto ndryshime, deri tani s'kam vene re gje. Dori | Diskuto 2005 Dhjetor 27 04:10 (UTC) ::Sa kam mundur të kuptoj ato (monobook) kanë të njëjtin efekt sikurse tek përdouesit, porse kjo vlenë për tëtë projektin. Ndryshimet që i kam bërë kanë të bëjnë me një kutizë "dinamike" që në Meta Wiki apo si thirret ai projekt dhe në gjuhën angleze e frënge është në fazën eksperimentale (tek gjermanet është që më parë në zbati). Qëllimi im ishte që fletat të cilat kanë stampa të shumta, përmbajtja që ato duhet të prezentojnë të "mbyllet" ashtu që pamja e fletës të mos jetë e mbi ngarkuar. Pasiguria ime ishte se mos kam ndryshuar diçka në programin operues të sq:Wikipedia. I kamë krahasuar verzionet e ndryshme të monobook.js dhe .css më është dukur se nuk ak problem--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 27 05:08 (UTC) Gëzuar vitin e ri! Tungjatjeta, Dori! :) Si je, Pioneer Of All This? I have just uploaded Figura:Piolinkoha.jpg in Commons. Could you please delete it from sq.wikipedia for me? It is a pcture I did thinking on the flowing of time and then I thought it was quite suitable for this place. I felt that all this just needed time to grow and develop itself. Time goes by... Albanian speakers are lucky that this wikipedia base was created by you. You did (and, probably are still doing) a great job here. I, for one, couldn't have done a fraction of such a good job, even if I had been fluent in Albanian, due to a "lethal" mix of lack of wiki skills, lack of focus and extreme lazyness. You sowed and properly tended the dormant seed. All the best, Dori. And, of course... Gëzuar vitin e ri! :) -Kokëpleshti (Piolinfax) 2005 Dhjetor 28 18:14 (UTC) : Delete and Happy New Year@Dori and Piolinfax. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2005 Dhjetor 28 18:49 (UTC) Hapesira Portal I provova çka munda, por nuk po funkcionon hiq, ndoshta ti mundësh me bërë diçka. shiko këtë: Help:Custom namespaces. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2006 Janar 9 19:22 (UTC) :Duhet bere kerkese per zhvilluesit. Nqs deshiron mund te hapesh nje "bug" ketu: http://bugzilla.wikipedia.org/. Dori | Diskuto 2006 Janar 15 17:19 (UTC) :: Mundësh me bërë ti, se une nuk besoj që më kuptojn, d.m.th. nuk e di anglishten aq perfekt. Portal a Portali e lënë, une nuk kam problem me zgjedhjen. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#| 35px |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2006 Janar 16 21:11 (UTC) Paraqitja e lidhjeve të stampave Paraqitja e idhjeve të stampave nuk funksionon si duhet në dy shfletues Fire Fox dhe IExplorer. Provo Stampa:Kutiza shteteve , Speciale:Whatlinkshere/Stampa:Kutiza_shteteve tregon vetem një lidhje ndërsa janë disa (diku 10-30) psh.: japonia-- Përdoruesi diskutim:Dan :E kam vene re dhe une, do shikoj mos ka ndonje bug ekzistues tek http://bugzilla.wikipedia.org Dori | Diskuto 2006 Janar 28 16:28 (UTC) Kurów Thx for article about my town. You see http://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kur%C3%B3w_%28powiat_pu%C5%82awski%29&action=history ;). Pietras1988 2006 Janar 27 09:20 (UTC)